dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
2PM
2PM *'Nombre: ' **'2PM (Internacional) **투피엠 (tupiem) en Corea **トゥーピーエム (To~ūpīemu) en Japon **'¿Por qué?: '''Porque es la hora más caliente del día. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Miembros:' 6 chicos. **'Ex Integrantes: 1 chico. *'Debut: '''04 de Septiembre de 2008. *'Color oficial: 'Negro Perlado. *'Fanclub oficial: '''HOTTEST. **¿Por qué?: Significa literalmente "el/la más caliente". *'Genero: K-Pop / J-Pop / Dance. *'''Agencia: **'En Corea:' JYP Entertainment (Misma que Wonder Girls, 2AM, Miss A, JJ Project, GOT7, Baek Ah Yeon, Bernard Park, G.Soul, 15&, Twice y DAY6) **'En Japón:' Sony Music Japan. Carrera 'Pre Debut' En el 2008 fue emitido por Mnet "'Hot Blood", ''una especie de programa de "supervivencia" donde 14 aprendices de JYP Ent. "luchan" por conseguir un lugar en el equipo. En el programa se evaluaba su pasión poniendo a prueba su resistencia: correr sin camisetas a temperaturas bajo cero, sangrar por los golpes en un ring de boxeo, cargar una barca de montones de kilos sobre sus hombros, eran solo algunas de las difíciles pruebas. Tras la eliminación de 3 aspirantes, los 11 restantes se dividen para formar: 2PM y 2AM, grupo que en la actualidad consideran sus "hermanos" y quienes representan sus opuestos musicales. 'Debut' 2PM hizo su debut oficial en Mnet M! Countdown el 4 de Septiembre de 2008 con la canción ''"10 points out of 10" que forma parte de su primer minialbum "Hottest Time of the Day", se caracterizaron por su fuerza sobre escenario donde se presentaban sonrientes, integrando difíciles coreografías junto a pequeñas improvisaciones y acabando con cualquier rastro de "niños flor"(dulces/infantiles). Posteriormente la canción fue presentada en Inkigayo de SBS y Music Bank de KBS, en octubre de ese año comenzaron la promoción de "Only You", ''de la cual sacaron una edición especial en invierno. 'Pre Debut en Japón' Tras las ofertas de más de 10 casas discográficas y siendo ''Sony Music Japan la elegida para firmar un contrato con el grupo, el 24 de Noviembre de 2010 es lanzado al mercado japonés el DVD "Hottest: 2PM Music Video Collection & The History". Inmediatamente después de la liberación del DVD logran debutar en Oricon, chart musical más importante de Japón; posicionándose en el 1º lugar de la lista diaria, superando a Michael Jackson; y 4º en la lista semanal, alcanzando el puesto más alto que un grupo masculino coreano a logrado al debutar y superando el record de ventas de Big Bang en el 2009. Por otro lado, su disco "1:59PM Special Edition" ''entra directamente al 9º lugar en el ''Oricon Album Daily Chart (chart de álbum diario), un gran éxito para un álbum completamente en coreano; además sus canciones se apoderan del Top 5 de Recochuku ''(lista de tonos diarios de Japón), hecho que jamás había ocurrido. En el mes de diciembre los chicos llegan a "La tierra del sol naciente", donde ofrecieron 3 showcase interpretando 6 de sus éxitos ante un total de 30.000 personas. Así mismo el grupo se presentó en programas musicales del país, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo en cantar completamente en coreano; recibiendo excelentes críticas y dedicándoles un reportaje especial transmitido por la MBC (cadena televisiva coreana) titulado:"2PM Firts Contact in Japan". 'Debut en Japón' El 25 de febrero de 2011 fueron revelados los detalles de ''"Take Off", nombre que recibía el primer single japonés de 2PM, al mismo tiempo son expuestas las primeras imágenes que correspondían a tres versiones del single. Rápidamente dichas versiones se apoderaron de los tres primeros lugares de Tower Records a través de las pre-ordenes online y ocuparon el 3º lugar en el chart de HMV. Para el mes de mayo los chicos estaban en Japón para llevar a cabo su "''Zeep Tour, 2PM Japan Tour 2011: Take Off" iniciando en Sapporo y culminando el 13 de mayo en Tokyo, el tour consiguió un gran éxito, agotándose las entradas rápidamente, incluso se agregó otro concierto en Tokyo por petición de las fans. Una vez culminada la gira, y sin ser el lanzamiento oficial, ''"Take Off" ''se posicionó en el 1º lugar de diversos charts japoneses en el mes de abril: ''Recochoku ''(portal más importante de tonos diarios en Japón), la web ''"Uta net mobile", sus tres versiones ocuparon el 1º, 3º y 5º lugar de las pre-ordenes del 11 de abril de Tower Records, alcanzó el nº 1 en el chart J-pop Yusen ''(USEN), logrando ser el primer grupo coreano en conseguir dicha posición en la lista, mostrando la gran popularidad que tienen en el país. Finalmente el 18 de mayo sale oficialmente a la venta el single debut de 2PM ''"Take Off", agotándose en Tokyo, vendiendo 33.000 copias el primer día y posicionándose en el 4º lugar del Oricon Single Chart. En la primera semana el single alcanzó las 59.059 copias, convirtiéndose en el grupo coreano con más copias vendidas en su debut durante la primera semana, superando las 44.907 de SNSD con su single "Genie". Como agradecimiento el 21 de mayo realizaron su primer evento "High Five" (chocar los cinco) en el Pacific Yokohama en Kanagawa, acudiendo más de 40.000 fans, todo un fenómeno. Como parte de la promoción se presentaron el programas musicales interpretando, además su single promocional, la versión japonesa de "Heartbeat". Integrantes right|735x735px Integrantes '(Izq. a Der.) ': '''Nichkhun, Wooyoung, Jun.K, Junho, Chansung, Taecyeon. * Jun. K (Vocalista, Bailarín y Rapero) *Nichkhun (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Taecyeon (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Wooyoung (Vocalista, Bailarín y Rapero) *Junho (Vocalista, Bailarín y Rapero) *Chansung (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) '''Ex miembro: *Jay Park (Ex-Líder) (2008 - 2009) Discografía''' '''Corea 'Álbum' 'Repackage Albums ' Best Mini Albums 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' DVD 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Repackage Albums' 'Singles' 'DVDs' 'Premios' Colaboraciones *Let's Go - (Feat. Jun. K, Gyuri (Kara), Seohyun (SNSD), Changmin (2AM), Jaekyung (Rainbow), Jonghyun (SHINee), Sung Min (Super Junior), Kahi (After School), Luna (F(x)), JiEun (Secret), Junhyung (B2ST), Gayoon (4minute), Min (Miss A), G.O (MBLAQ) Bumkey (2wins), G.NA, Son Dambi ,Seo In Guk , IU, Ann)-Group of 20 (2010). *MUSIC - (Feat. Supreme Team, Boowhal, 8Eight, Jea y Narsha (Brown Eyed Girls) - MAMA Theme Song (2010). *This Christmas - (Feat. Park Jin Young, Wonder Girls, 2AM, Mihttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sB4-2hVxNuwss A, JOO, San E) - JYP Nation (2010). *2PM & T-ara - First Love. Special Stage (2011) *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Feat. Miss A, ZE:A, Sistar, MBLAQ,Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, 4minute) - TEAM SIII - Win The Day (2012). Tours Participaciones de conciertos *'2009 JYP tour' *'2010 Wonder Girls World Tour' (en EE.UU. como acto de apertura) *'2010' (24/12)JYP Nation Team Play Concierto *'2011 (16/07; 17-18/ 08) JYP Nation Concierto en Japón' *'2012 (04/08) JYP Nation Concierto en Seúl' *'2012 (18-19/ 08) ''JYP Nation Concierto en Japón' *'2014''' (09-10/08) JYP Nation ONE MIC en Corea *'2014' (05-06-07/09) JYP Nation ONE MIC en Japón Temas para dramas *'Give me love' - para Take Five. Temas para Películas * "Tired Of Waiting" para Jeon Woo Chi: The Taoist Wizard * "Give It To Me" para Blind * "Hot" para Blind Temas para Anime * "Take Off" para Ao no Exorcist (Ending) Temas para juegos * "Shinning in the Night" para QQ Dance 2 Programas de Tv *Hot Blood *Pretty Boy Generation *Mnet Scandal (Nichkhun ) (Taecyeon) *Idol Army Temporada 2 (episodio 3-4) *Idol Army-Temporada 3 (MBC, 2008) *Wild Bunny (Mnet, 2009) *Teacher Comes (ep 10) *Win Win (2010, KBS2) (sub español ) *We Got Married Temporada 2 (2010) (Nichkhun & Victoria, Ep 107 -171) Temporada 4 (2014) (Wooyoung & la actriz Park Se Young , Ep 204-presente) Global Edition (2013) (Taecyeon & la actriz y cantante taiwanesa Gui Gui, Ep 1-15) *Mong Show (ep 7) *Dream Team (episodio 59) (episodio 91) *Heroes (cap 6) *2PM Show (SBS Plus, 2011). *2PM's One point Korean (Temporada 2) *Invincible Yought (Episodio 43 ) (Wooyoung Episodio 33) *Cultwo Show *Happy Together (ep 171 ) (2012 sub español -junto a After School) (2013 sub español-Nichkhun junto a JYP) *God of Victory (junto a Shinhwa, Episodio 1-Episodio 2) *Human Condition. *Cool Kiz On The Block Episodio 14 (Nichkhun, Chansung ,Wooyoung), Episodio 15 (Nichkhun, Chansung), Episodio 24 (Chansung), Episodio 39-40 (Nichkhun y Chansung) *A Song For You From 2PM *2PM Returns Come Back Special ( sub español) (2012-2013) *Star King episodio 317 (sub español) (2013) 2PM (todos) *Radio Star 2PM (sub español) 13-05-2013 *Hello Counselor (2013) *Running Man (Nichkhun)-Episodios 4, 5, 19 50, 51, 104. (Nichkgun y Taecyeon)-Episodio 40. (Chansung y Taecyeon) - Episodio 150. (Lee Junho) Episodios 151-152. (Chansung y Wooyoung )-Episodio 162. (2PM)-Episodio 195. Chansung-(Episodio 201). Wooyoung-(Episodio 210) **Oven Radio ( ep . 1 2 3 4 5) (2015) Reality Web Show *(Naver TVCast) Real 2pm Curiosidades *Se les apoda como los "Beast Idols" de Corea, por sus presentaciones en vivo cargadas de energía y fuerza. Las primeras en otorgarles este nombre fueron sus propias fans. Para ellas, la fuerza con que se presentan les hace verse agresivos, como "una bestia". *Participaron en el programa Idol Army, convirtiéndo esa temporada en la de mayor ranking junto a la de Super Junior. *Son reconocidos por TvCf, la mayor entidad para la designación de comerciales publicitarios en Corea, como los "Reyes de la Publicidad" debido a que el grupo cuenta con más 14 comerciales anuales a nivel nacional y, aunque SNSD supera ese número, ellos ocupan el primer lugar de notas medias, números de vistas y descarga. *Tailandia es uno de los países de Asia donde el grupo ha conseguido mayor fama. La principal razón es que uno de sus miembros, Nichkhun, es nativo de allí; por esto suelen referirse al país como su segundo hogar. * Su primera gira de conciertos recibió el nombre "Don't Stop Can't Stop", dando el primer recital en un escenario de lujo el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl. Sus teloneros fueron sus compañeros de agencia 2AM y Miss A, además asistieron artistas reconocidos como Tiger JK, Tiffany, Yuri, Jessica yJessica Hyoyeon de SNSD, Tasha, BEAST entre otros. * Son el único grupo en conseguir renovar contracto con la reconocida marca Coca Cola por tres años consecutivos. Por tal motivo, el grupo fue invitado a la exhibición especial de productos y logos de la empresa en celebración por sus 125 años. *Trabajan desde aproximadamente tres años para la Organización de Turismo en Corea, y en el año 2011 se convirtieron, junto a Miss A, en la imagen de Touch Korea. Nichkhun no forma parte de este contrato, ya que él patrocina el turismo en Tailandia, su país de origen. *En su primer concierto en Busan durante la canción "Thank U" las fans los sorprendieron lanzándoles aviones de papel con el mensaje "no importa lo que ocurra, siempre estaremos aquí", como muestra de su apoyo tras la salida del líder, Jay Park. *Fueron galardonados en el Mandarin Music Honors 2010, mayor festival de música de China y uno de los mejores en Asia, con el premio "Cantante más popular de Asia", siendo el primer y único artista coreano en ganar esta categoría. *Desde el 2010, el grupo ha conseguido posicionarse en el primer lugar como "Los Mejores 10 Modelos" según TvCf, así mismo algunos miembros han alcanzado entrar en el rating de manera individual. Para el año 2012, TvCf ubica nuevamente al grupo en la primera posición de la lista, pero esta vez ingresan los seis miembros, esto quiere decir que el grupo obtuvo desde la primera a la séptima posición del listado que constituye 10 escalas, siendo el primer grupo en lograrlo. *El "Ministerio de Igualdad de Género y Familiar" ha prohibido su single "Hands Up" a los menores de edad por contener frases referente al alcohol, ante esto, el grupo debió cambiar la letra de la canción en directo y en la parte del coro en vez de decir "Get our drinks up (eleva tus tragos)" dice "Put your dreams up (eleva tus sueños)". *En el 2011 el tema Take Off ''fue utilizado como ending del anime Ao No Exorcist. *En el 2011 fueron seleccionados por New York Daily News como uno de los grupos coreanos que deben ser escuchados. *"Beautiful" fue lanzado el 6 de junio en Japón, consiguiendo el récord de ser el single con más ventas independientemente del género. 2PM visitó la tienda Shibuya el 22 de noviembre, donde recibieron el certificado de reconocimiento. *Lanzaron en Corea un álbum especial "2PM Clothes Album", el cual se agotó en tan sólo un solo día. *"Masquerade" ha sido compuesta por NA.ZU.NA y M.I, que han trabajado previamente con artistas como Arashi, Koda Kumi y SMAP. El single también incluye el tema "Forever", compuesto por Junho. *Superaron su propia marca en ventas japonesas, donde"Beautiful" vendió 73.529 en un día, mientras que "Masquerade" vendió un total de 88.166 en ese mismo tiempo.' ''' *Obtienen certificado de oro con su single "Masquerade", por conseguir vender más de 100.000 copias. *2PM es ganador en Tower Records "K-POP Lovers Awards 2012" como mejores artistas del año. *Son el primer grupo coreano en presentarse en el Budokan 6 veces. Logrando que más de 60.000 fans en total asistieran a su tour "Six Beautiful Days". *Son el primer grupo coreano en aparecer en la portada de un periódico japonés (ocupando completamente la página). *2PM junto a Big Bang han sido escogidos por Oricon como los mejores grupos en dar conciertos (141 conciertos) en el 2012. En el caso de 2PM, es debido a su tour "Six Beautiful Days". *Dos de sus miembros han participado en We Got Married. Nichkhun con Victoria y Wooyoung con Park Se Young. Mientras que Taecyeon, junto a la artista taiwanesa Wu Ying Jie, formó parte de la versión internacional del programa. *Taecyeon (#13) ha sido incluido en la lista de The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2013. *Taecyeon (#10) ha sido incluido en la lista de The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014. *La venta de su segundo álbum japonés "Legend of 2PM" ocupó el 1er y 2do puesto con sus versiones A y B en ranking de ventas diarias de Oricon. *2PM es el primer grupo de JYP en tener un concierto en Filipinas. *Peniel de BTOB los menciona en los agradecimientos del mini álbum "Press Play". *Lazaron una canción china titulada "Shining in the Night", que forma parte del juego online QQ Dance2. *2PM se presentó en el Tokyo Dome, el recinto para conciertos más grande de Japón, los días 20 y 21 de abril de 2013, llenando en su totalidad el estadio con 110.000 fans del grupo. A los miembros se les vió muy conmovidos, hasta llegar a las lágrimas, ya que las fans preparon sorpresas para ambos días, entre ellas, el llamado "Océano de arco iris". *El vídeo teaser correspondiente a su tercer álbum de estudio, Grown, fue proyectado en Time Square, Nueva York y en Piccadilly, Londres. *JYPE lanzó diversos códigos con pistas que las fans debían descifrar para obtener detalles del comeback del grupo con el álbum Grown. Esta forma de promoción es algo novedoso en 2PM e incluso en el K-Pop. *Su segundo single promocianal lleva el nombre de "Comeback When You Hear This Song". El MV muestra como una relación es arruinada mediante los pecados capitales, la chica es el orgullo (Pride) mientras que cada miembro representa el resto de los pecados: Chansung-Lujuria (Lust), Nichkhun-Avaricia (Greed), Wooyoung-Pereza (Sloth), Junho-Gula (Gluttony), Jun. K-Ira (Wrath) y Taecyeon-Envidia (Envy). * MBC transmitió un programa especial llamado "2PM Returns Come Back Special " donde por primera vez presentan en directo sus dos singles promocionales "Comeback When You Hear This Song" y "A.D.T.O.Y". En este mismo programa, mostraron una entrevista en la que los miembros comentan sobre el proceso de preparación del álbum y sobre los problemas personales que pasaron durante los 2 últimos años. *El single japonés del grupo "Give me Love" había mantenido el primer lugar en Tower Records, cuando el 3 de mayo "Grown", su álbum coreano; logró posicionarse en lo más alto de la lista, haciendo que 2PM se derrotase a sí mismo en Japón y demostrando su gran popularidad en el país. *"Give me Love" fue seleccionado como tema principal del dorama japonés Take Five. *Tras su lanzamiento, "Grown" logró ocupar el 1er lugar en el ranking de ventas físicas de Gaon y Hanteo (portales coreanos) y, a su vez, se apoderó de la cartelera de Tower Records y HMV (portales japoneses). *"Grown", consiguió posicionarse en lo más alto del listado de Itunes en 6 países asiáticos al mismo tiempo (excluyendo Corea y Japón). Así mismo, alcanzó el 6to lugar en la cartelera semanal de los álbumes más vendidos en la categoría "World Album" (álbum mundial) de Billboard. *Las entradas para los dos conciertos en Seúl, que darán culminación a su gira por Asia "What time is it?", se agotaron en menos de una hora. *La Grand Edition de su tercer álbum de estudio, Grown; contiene un disco adicional con canciones solistas compuestas por cada uno de los miembros que la interpreta. *Séptimo single japonés 'Winter Games' es lanzado el 16 octubre y en 5 días vendido un total de 100.011 copias, estando por mas de 5 días #1 en lista oricon. También llegó al puesto #1 en el Top 100 de Billboard Japón y puesto #1 en el Chart semanal de singles de Tower Records. *En un programa de radio dijeron que ya no viven los 6 en un solo departamento; Chansung, Nichkhun y Junho siguen en la misma casa, mientras que Jun. K y Wooyoung tienen sus propios departamentos, y Taecyeon vive con sus padres. * 2PM se convirtió en el primer grupo k-pop que obtiene el número 1 en la lista Oricon con discos publicados por el grupo y los miembros individualmente, éstos son Junho y Jun.K que debutaron como solistas en Japón el 2013 y 2014, respectivamente. * En julio del 2014 son nombrados Embajadores Honorarios de la 'K-POP EXPO in ASIA'. * El "2PM World Tour" empezará con un concierto en Seúl en octubre. También planean estar en Tailandia, China, EE.UU., Indonesia y más. * Go Crazy! es el nombre de su cuarto álbum de estudio. La canción promocional, que recibe el mismo nombre, está compuesta por Jun. K, miembro del grupo; el vídeo de esta canción alcanzó un millón vista en un sólo un día y a si mismo el segundo dia tambien obtuvo otro millón de visitas. * Así mismo, 2PM realizó un lanzamiento simultáneo en Japón de su 8vo ,single llamado "Midaretemina" (Go Crazy versión Japonés.) * Gracias a este 8vo single y su 4to álbum de estudio, 2PM obtuvo triple corona en Japón. Logrando el 1r lugar en Oricon, Tower Records y HMV. * Su comeback de Go Crazy! fue retransmitido en el episodio 9 del drama "She's so Lovable" cuando los practicantes están esperando en la sala de ensayos para ver el comeback de Si Won. * Son unos de los grupos mas populares de Japón, Tailandia y Corea. * Son muy cercanos a los artitas de JYP. * GOT7 los ha tomado su modelo a seguir. * Nichkhun tiene 3.6 millones de seguidores en twitter. * 2PM abrió un café llamado "THE STREET" ' el 27 de Diciembre del 2014, en una animada fiesta de inauguración del café que tuvo lugar en Cheongdamdong al cual asistieron algunos amigos artistas como Joon hyung, Gyuri y Jungjin, la fiesta de inauguración parecía ser también una celebración por el cumpleaños de Taecyeon. * Suzy de Miss A el 13 de Julio del 2015 visitó la cafetería '"THE STREET" 'para promocionar su nuevo producto un café con su imagen '''Clalen. ' * Muchos de los artistas de JYP Entertaiment visitan a menudo el café '"THE STREET" ', pero también lo hacen otros artistas amigos de diferentes empresas. * 2PM inaugura un segundo café '''"THE STREET" '''en Itaewon. * El 29 de mayo del 2015 JYP Entertaiment y SM Entertaiment han confirmado el rompimiento de Nichkhun y Tiffany de Girls' Generation, luego de 1 año y 5 meses de relación. * En menos de 22 horas su MV "My House" alcanzo un millón de visitas * Tendrán un reality show llamado Oven Radio. * Volvieron con una imagen mas sexy y varonil. * Nichkhun, Chansung, Woyooung y Taecyeon aparecieron en el programa de supervivencia de JYP Sixteen. Chansung fue MC del programa. * Es uno de los grupos K-Pop que tiene menos anti fans. * Muchas fans latinoamericanas esperan que 2PM haga un concierto fuera de Corea. * Están haciendo una gira por japón actualmente. * Taecyeon, Wooyoung y Nichkhun tienen un programa de cocina llamado “OkJangKhun’s ReciPe.M” * Algunas miembros de Twice son fan de 2pm. * Todos los miembros son cercanos a las miembros de Girls Generation sobre todo taecyeon. * En una encuesta hecha en corea taecyeon quedo en 1 primer lugar y 2pm en segundo lugar como los ídolos con mejor cuerpo. * Son los que hacen mas dinero en JYP. = Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial 2PM *Sitio Web Oficial 2PM Japón *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial '''YouTube *Canal Youtube Oficial de JYPE *Canal Youtube Oficial de 2PM Facebook *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial - 2PM *Twitter - Jun. K *Twitter - Nichkhun *Twitter - Taecyeon *Twitter - Wooyoung *Twitter - Junho *Twitter - Chansung Instagram *Instagram - Jun.K *Instagram - Junho * Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|right|300px|2PM - Again & again/2:00PM Time for change thumb|left|300px|2PM - 10 out of 10/Hottest Time of the Day. 'Japón' thumb|left|300px|2PM - Take offthumb|right|300px|2PM - I'm Your Man Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Sony Music Japan Categoría:KBoyBand